Clarence Boddicker
A murderous, weasely criminal with a snidy, nasal voice, an utter disregard for life and a particular hatred for the police, Clarence J. Boddicker is the guy in Old Detroit. He has assembled a capable bunch of thugs for protection and enforcement and has allied himself firmly with many powerful people, including a certain number two guy at OCP. If you need to get hold of something, if you need something taken care of, or if you need something shifted, Clarence is your man. Just make sure your will's up to date before you make the call. His only real weakness is his sense of self preservation, which borders on cowardice. When the odds are stacked against him, Clarence will say anything to spare his life. Clarence has joined forces with Discord and is one of DIscord's professional killers. Clarence was sent by Obodiah Stane to cause a riot in the cell where Terrance Lewis is currently and Stane also informed Lewis not to particpate so he could get a early parole chance. Boddicker suceeded at his task and goes with MOM to expose W.H.O.O.P. This works and Clarence attacks the girls and has the law arrest them and place them in Siberia. Clarence then greets and smokes the Vilgax and Pete Allegiacnes to give them to Discord as part of his plan The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Clarence Boddicker, like the rest of his league, is going to be here fighting for Discord against the heroes and villains who go against him or his master Boddicker is sent by Discord to find the Helper Squad alongside Gravemind and Hannibal Bean. They run into Asura, T-1000 and Syndrome who he identifies as Immortal Fraction traitors. He gets caught but escapes and help Discord eliminate Vile. Boddicker and Makarov then go to rob universes of their money so Discord can relocate his empire and manipulate said universes to leave their money with him. They are successful but they are brought down by Axel and Asami Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Boddicker debuted as the tertiary antagonist in Kiritsugu's side story. Allies and enemies Allies: Dick Jones(formerly), Vladmir Makarov, Dr. Weil, Discord, Obodiah Stane, Terrence Lewis, MOM, Hades(Kid Icarus), Pitch, the Dystopia League Enemies: Robocop, Dick Jones(He betrayed him for Hunson Abadeer), the B Team, the Membrane Elite, the Nightospere Empire, the Sigma Organization Gallery 288mdyb.jpg Snapshot 12 (11-11-2012 6-22 AM).png Snapshot 3 (22-12-2012 2-23 PM).png Snapshot 9 (20-10-2012 10-11 AM).png clarence-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Characters hailing from the Robocop Universe Category:Fifth in Command Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:Rivals Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned character Category:Anarchist Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Major Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Murderers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kurtwood Smith Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most